Onigiri
by squidounette
Summary: Le titre est pourri mais bon quelle importance. Un petit one-shot kuro-fye, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira.


_Voilà une petite fan fic KuroxFye j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment tout le mérite revient a Clamp._

Kurogane était assis dans un champs depuis quelques heures, l'air pensif. Il repensait à ses aventures depuis le commencement en compagnie des enfants, Mokona et Fye. Le vent faisait voler les hautes herbes l'environnant, le chatouillant de temps à autre. Il avait les yeux fermés, écoutait le bruit des insectes nocturnes, se laissait bercer doucement à leur rythme. La solitude était devenue un rêve depuis peu, cependant il fut surpris qu'elle ne lui manqua pas plus que ça. Il l'aimait pourtant mais il commençait à apprécier la compagnie des autres, la bonne humeur collective avait eu raison de la tranquille solitude. Il pensa à Fye et Mokona, toujours à le charrier, ne loupant pour rien au monde une occasion de le ridiculiser. Dans son pays il avait été « Kurogane » le ninja, maintenant il avait du se résoudre à ses innombrables surnoms.

-Kuro-chan ! Appela une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il ne répondit pas sachant que la suite viendrait d'elle-même. Fye se posta devant lui, ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches et se courba vers le ninja en affichant son sourire habituel. Voyant le manque de réaction de celui-ci il continua.

-Que fait Kuro-sama tout seul, au milieu d'un champ en pleine nuit ?

Il lui tendit un sac et repris.

-Je t'ai préparé quelque chose vu que tu n'as pas mangé ce soir.

Kurogane lui adressa un rictus de dégoût.

-Encore un de tes gâteaux sucrés !

Fye s'assit à ses côtés et pour toute réponse ouvrit le sac et lui tendit un onigiri. Kurogane s'en saisit et goûta d'abord méfiant à propos de la garniture. Il du bien reconnaître que c'était délicieux et sentant son ventre gargouiller l'engloutit pour en remanger un deuxième. Fye le regarda et sourit ; le ninja s'en aperçut. Il dit sèchement.

-Merci.

Devant le regard étonné du magicien Kurogane ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Eh bien oui tu es peut être un idiot de mage mais tu cuisine vraiment comme un chef, mais je n'aime pas les plats sucrés et tu le sais.

Contre toute attente, les joues de Fye rosirent sous le compliment, ce qui n'échappa pas au ninja (_NDA : « Il a l'air de rien mais il remarque tout » xD_). Celui-ci visiblement amusé par la tournure des événements décida de continuer d'embêter le blond. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura un « merci » sensuel au creux de l'oreille. Fye frissonna et sentant que Kurogane prenait le dessus, il décida de rentrer dans son jeu sachant qu'il était plus fort que quiconque à ça. Il passa une main dans le dos de Kurogane et la laissa glisser doucement sur son échine. Le ninja qui avait compris qu'il ne serait pas évident de gagner décida tout de même de poursuivre pour tester ses limites et surtout pour son honneur : il allait montrer au magicien qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Il déposa à son tour une de ses mains sur le dos de Fye et entreprit de le caresser. Il posa son visage dans son cou et passa son autre main dans les cheveux blonds, entortillant les mèches puis descendant jusqu'à sa nuque. Il sentit Fye s'arrêter brusquement et le repousser l'air affolé.

-Tu as peur de succomber ?

Le magicien pu percevoir une pointe de moquerie dans la question et baissa les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais …

-Mais … ?

L'expression de Fye changea brusquement. Il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Kurogane.

-Si je continue comme tu ne t'avoueras jamais vaincu je risque d'aller loin … Kuro-chan.

Le concerné cru lire une pointe de désir dans ses yeux ce qui le fit réfléchir. Il aimait beaucoup Fye mais ne s'était jamais réellement demandé si c'était de l'amour. Fye était face à lui, le vent soulevait ses cheveux et ses yeux azur brillaient à la lueur de la lune. Dans un tel moment, il se surprit à penser que Fye était très désirable mais il ne voulait pas que les choses se passe par un simple jeu sinon il ne pourrait le regarder en face. Il savait également que Fye ne le voulait pas mais il fut pris d'une envie de savoir ses sentiments. Il se rassit à distance convenable et commença, l'air sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu éprouve pour moi ?

Le blond ne parût pas étonné mais fronça les sourcils un instant, semblant réfléchir.

-Doit-on réellement mettre un mot sur ce sentiment?

Il perdit ensuite son air sérieux, pour retrouver son sourire habituel. Il continua.

-Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, je peux te montrer ce sentiment autrement qu'avec des mots.

Kurogane soupira, l'air déçu.

-Ce n'est peut être rien pour toi, mais je ne suis pas comme toi. J'ai besoin de savoir, je ne veux pas faire quelque chose pour le regretter. Je pense que le dire...

Fye ne le laissa pas finir et s'empara de ses lèvres, de manière vive mais douce. Kurogane qui s'y attendait, ne le repoussa pas, s'avouant vaincu. Il pourrait toujours forcer la parole au blond plus tard, sur le moment, bien qu'il eu dit le contraire, il comprenait très bien ce besoin d'exprimer cette passion nouvelle de tout son être. Il allongea donc, délicatement Fye dans l'herbe, et commença à le couvrir de petits baisers furtifs, explosant de cet envie si longtemps refoulée. La peau du magicien était douce, sa blancheur ressortait au clair de lune. Kurogane voulait que ce corps entier lui appartienne, il voulait pouvoir passer ses mains dessus sans être interrompu, profiter pleinement du moment. Voyant l'expression encourageante de son ami, il ôta son t-shirt et passa ses mains doucement sur le torse de Fye. Il dessinait les courbes du torses, prenant soin d'explorer tout les recoins, de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Fye retira à son tour le T-shirt de son amant et voulu retourner la situation, mais Kurogane ne fut pas de cet avis. Il continua de manière plus fougueuse, pressée, ses baisers, et ne pouvant plus contenir son désir, enleva les derniers vêtements de son amant.

Le lendemain, Fye se réveilla, nu, blotti dans les bras du ninja. Il sourit, vraiment. Il resta quelques temps à repenser à tous ce qu'il s'était passé, passant sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de Kurogane, puis se dégagea. Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais se rappela qu'il devait bien quelque chose à son ami. Il se baissa et lui murmura prés de l'oreille:

-Kurogane. Je t'aime.

Le concerné, feignant visiblement de dormir, sourit, heureux.


End file.
